


when gods get involved

by Cadixx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadixx/pseuds/Cadixx
Summary: When mythology mixes with magic, when an incestuous relationship causes a war or when a curiosity / experiment breaks ties ... the wizarding world pays the price.
Relationships: Hypnos/Thanatos (Saint Seiya)
Kudos: 10





	when gods get involved

At the foot of the monument which had welcomed so many young witch souls, where bravery, ambition, knowledge and loyalty met, a nightmarish vision was now displayed. Spells lit up the battlefield on that night in June. Bodies piled up on the Hogwarts square. Others were still lying in the park, soaking the grass in their crimson liquid.

Screams of agony, lamentation and rage rose in the air, where the laughter of children once resonated.

But what had become of the wizarding world?

The combatants gave all their energy in what they considered to be the just cause. They hoped that their efforts would pay off and allow their leader to win. They wanted to contribute to the triumph of their camps.

In the midst of this chaos, two attackers distinguished themselves from the others, by the energy that emanated from them. A young boy, only aged of 17 years old had faced his enemy since birth, Voldemort, known as one of the most powerful dark lord of his time.

A prophecy had united them and it was to seal the latter, to put an end to these long years of war, pursuit, stalking, hiding place, reversal of situation, that the two wizards clashed tonight.

One of the two had to die!

So when two full-power spells collided halfway between each other, everyone suddenly stopped to watch, which seemed like to be the end of the fight.

Harry and Voldemort each held their wand firmly, neither took the advantage over the other. However, what was not visible at first sight, manifested itself more concretely thereafter. The spell of the dark mage seemed to be losing ground and returning inch by inch to its owner. As if to put more weight on this advantage, Harry advanced, albeit with difficulty, step by step towards his enemy, reducing as much as his fate, the distance between them.

Then, in the space of a second, the magic struck the one thought invincible, the one who represented the darkness of the world, the low instincts, the evil.

There was not however, the expected noise of a body collapsing on the ground to sound the gong of victory. Under the wide eyes of all the witnesses, Voldemort, expression frozen by surprise and horror, stood out piece by piece, like ashes carried by the wind, in the air.

Above what must have been the place of a corpse, a black cloud formed, to finally draw a shapeless thing, then little by little, a human shadow , before a face and a firm body appeared and stood precisely where Voldemort had been.

A tall, pale-skinned man appeared before them. In the middle of his forehead was drawn a luminescent purple pentacle. His dark hair had a particular cut. Mid long and in battle at the top and a few locks from the nape of the neck that cascaded to the lower back, stiff. Although dressed in black, he no longer wore the same dress as Voldemort, his clothing was reminiscent of the cassock of a priest with silver borders. Around his waist was carelessly tied a purple scarf and when the wind passed between his legs, you could see pants just as black as the tunic.

What struck the assembly, however, was the aura that emanated from this new individual. Was it Voldemort again? Or another version of him? For those who had known him young, (and they were very few) there was indeed an air of resemblance, the difference being that the beauty of the arrival seemed supernatural.

In the silence, it could be hearing a long exhalation coming out of the mouth of this apparition, before it slowly opened its gray eyes and put them on Harry.

The latter, throughout the scene that had been played before him, had shown no surprise, on the contrary his face had become darker, even upset, as the seconds passed . He no longer held his wand threateningly, but let it loose on the side.

\- Thanatos. He murmured sternly.

\- My brother. » The latter replied quietly, in a creamy voice with an amused grin on the corner of his lips.

Faced with the silence of the one who had named him, the man took the opportunity to focus on the different faces around them. Several emotions could be read there, mainly confusion and fear in some or surprise and a surge of hope in others.

\- I must say dear brother, that I am not disappointed that this little game ends. Take it back in the same tone. The problem was starting to become redundant. Good against evil, who is wrong who is right, white magic against black magic. It was getting boring.

\- Tsk, boring? I didn't ask you to follow me. I am even surprised that you are there.

\- Does that really surprise you? I never understood your grotesque fascination with humans. I just wanted to know what could be the origin of this interest in you for them.

\- By making my human life hell? Harry replied dryly

\- Oops! » He said falsely sorry. « It was not part of the plan. I must have made a mistake in the ritual. Which gave me birth almost five decades before you. I couldn't reproduce the ritual, it would have attracted the attention of unwanted people, so I had to find a solution to keep myself in this dimension as long as possible, until you arrived. It was not my soul that I fragmented, just that of the human who served me as a base. You are not going to blame me for having put a little action into this existence. »

\- You eliminated practically all the people who had value in my eyes! The young man hissed.

Thanatos, who hadn't moved until now, walked slowly, expression closed, towards his brother. He lifted his chin with his index finger. A contemptuous gray glared the youngest.

\- It is time for you to get rid of this soul, Hypnos. It makes you say stupid things. » He breathed coldly. « Don't spit your hypocrisy on my face. Humans are worthless to you, they are just the pawns of your experiment. You don't get sentimental with your guinea pigs. »

Breaking free from his brother's grip, the young man continued in anger:

\- It was your intervention that caused this chaos! Look around you ! Look what you did! You know very well that I hate being pushed to final extremes. And practically every year of this life, I have had to face what disgusts me the most. The death !

\- I am Death.

\- You are my brother ! » Became more enraged the young wizard. « You are not Death, you are its representation, you hold its power. But above all you are my brother! »

\- Then come back to me! » Thanatos yelled in turn. « Stop this childishness and return to our dimension! This soul corrupts you, Hypnos! I had to cast a death spell on you twice, so that you finally wake up and recognize me. »

\- Don't you see that we underestimate humans too much? This soul as you say perhaps influences me, but how does it do when it is only human soul? During the last holy war, Poseidon lost against them, as did Hades (1). I needed to know what motivated them, to be able to fight with such energy against us. The Golden Knights are only humans and yet ...

\- What the hell is going on Harry ?! What are you talking about ! » Exclaimed Ron. « Who is this guy? »

Breaking the torpor in which wizards seemed to have been plunged, others like Ron began to wonder about the words they had heard and the scene unfolding before them:

"I admit Harry, being a little bit puzzled myself too," added Hermione more calmly.

A sigh escaped from his lips. He looked bitter and sad at the faces of his companions who had surrounded, encouraged and helped him in his fight against Voldemort. He had lived this life fully and at the same time as in a dream. Hypnos god of sleep and dreams, had not intervened in the life of the young Harry Potter. He had lived with him. When this boy was born, he just hung on to his soul to watch humans. He had to believe that his brother was right. Over the years, he and Harry had become one. He had forgotten who he was and where he came from.

Thanatos, by intertwining with the human soul he had chosen, Tom Riddle, he had not changed his personality. He had caused death and destruction in his path, exactly as in their dimension, when he was in his true form. Voldemort had embodied all of his brothers' character traits. The latter despised men, regarded them as insects unworthy of his attention. The dark lord had loved no one during his life, his allies had been only interchangeable pawns, and his enemies were his opposite: muggles, just like humans were for the gods.

17 years was nothing in the life of a god, yet Hypnos had appreciated every moment. It seemed however that his time was up.

His gaze slid over the wizards assembled before them. A thought gave birth to a small smile at the corner of his lips. The appearance of Thanatos had made them forget that they were at war. They were all standing in front of them, looking confused or annoyed. He was perhaps starting to understand why the goddess Athena cared about these beings, why she cared so much about this planet and why it aroused the lust of other gods. Humans were really a curious creature.

Wizards generally had a good instinct, their magic must have warned them that the two individuals in front of them were out of their reach.

Then his smile disappeared when his gaze fixed on a person. This returned her gaze calmly, not at all afraid, before the god focused again on the young man and girl who questioned him.

\- I have few explanations to give you. I will say this however as you amuse me, beware mortals. Your magic is a gift, know how to appreciate it. There is no black or white magic, just a power influenced by what you want it to be. The extinction of part of the magic and I am not talking about that emanating from you, but that coming from creatures or magic plants that you consider dangerous, and therefore to be eradicated, will cause your loss. Everything is only balance. We, the gods cannot die, precisely to preserve this balance. We all represent an essential element in the universe. You however ... you are a curiosity, which has given me time to study.

\- I don't care about all that! » Angered Ron. « Who are you ? Where's Harry? »

\- Ron! » Hermione hissed. « Please calm down. »

\- Your friend, Harry is here. » replied the god, placing a hand against his heart. « He’s sleeping in his own body. I am Hypnos god of sleep and dreams. And here is Thanatos my brother, god of death.

\- Are you the sons of the goddess Nyx? A ravenclaw pupil intervened

\- Do the gods really exist? Another wizard said to himself.

\- What are they doing there?

\- Are they the ones who caused this war?

\- What happened to You Know Who?

\- Did we win?

A hubbub of words gradually arose, but ended even faster.

\- Enough ! » Thanatos impatiently rebelled. A heavy and suffocating aura released from his body, forcing the wizards to bend their knees. Then turned his attention to his brother. « Hypnos, it's time. »

\- You are curious beings, dear mortals. Really curious, I still don't understand certain things. But your friend was very helpful to me. As well...

Without another word, the young Harry Potter, metamorphosed into a man as tall as his neighbor. Just like him, he had pale skin, the same color and haircut and on his forehead adorned a luminescent purple pentacle. The only differences were that the edges of his cassock were golden and his eyes were green.

A few centimeters above the palm of his hand, a luminous white ball floated.

\- Here's what's left of your friend and savior, Harry. » Quietly announced the god of sleep and dream, his gaze caught in the sphere. « A very precious soul that I had the pleasure of observing. It is far too pure and interesting for me to leave it to you, you will understand. »

\- You have no right! Cried Ginny, still kneeling and unable to make the slightest movement, under the pressure still present.

Other voices with her rose to contest. All were silenced by a look that had become indifferent to the god. A spell had been cast, invisible, non-verbal and yet that everyone present could have felt.

He straightened his other hand and another equally luminous ball appeared.

\- You will not blame me my brother if I also bring with me, Tom Riddle. It would be only justice that one avoids the hells after what you already made him undergo.

Thanatos, pressed himself against the back of his twins and inhaled the smell of his hair for a long time, closing his eyes, before his hands gently landed on his brother's hips and his lips followed the line of his neck.

\- Let's go. » He just replied.

\- Before that, I would like you to give me the souls of Sirius, Regulus, Severus and Bellatrix. I plan to turn them into one of my Nightmares. Their creativity could be useful to us in our war against Athena.

Without answer from the god of death, four souls floated before them. The silence was just disturbed by the sound of a body falling on the ground. It will later be identified as the one belonging to the witch.

With the same movement, without looking at the wizards any more, the gods turned to the forbidden forest where a dimensional crack was created, before it widened to form a sort of portal. Just like a window, one could see what was on the other side. A garden blossoms, bathed in bright rays of sun where the sound of birdsong resonates. The antipode of the scene they were about to leave.

\- Wait! » Begged this time Hermione. « Let our friend stays with us. After all he suffered, please. Let him go. »

Freezing in his tracks, the green-eyed god darted his gaze over his shoulder.

\- It is true that you are a very interesting human, Hermione. Do you want to join your friend to keep him company? He asked ingenuously.

\- No ! » Exclaimed Ron, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder and squeezing it tightly, his frantic expression met the gaze of his friend. « No. » He repeated more gently.

The young witch implored Hypnos, who remained expressionless, but who highlighted the hand where the soul of her best friend rested.

Her first friend, the one who saved her life, who accepted her as she was and with whom she had lived extraordinary adventures. For him and also for security reasons, she had made the hard decision to change the memory of her parents. Just as she had decided to stay with him, when Ron asked her to choose, while hunting for horcrux.

Once again, she was asked to make a difficult choice, but this one would have more consequences.

\- What are you going to do with Harry? she asked quietly

\- Turn it into one of my Dreams, it will become a demi-god under my command. Just like my Nightmares are.

\- Hermione, you don’t think about it seriously, do you ? Pressed the redhead

Tears began to fall on the witch's cheeks when she lowered her head. Sobs began to shake her, but her friend could hear clearly, as did the god, moreover:

\- I'm sorry, so sorry, but I can't leave him Ron. He's like a little brother to me. I cannot know it far from me without feeling pain in my heart. It's like he's a part of me.

The wizard did not have time to reply, he saw the body of his friend collapsed, lifeless. The shock prevented him from recovering his voice. Just as he did not react when Luna passed near him and walked towards the gods.

\- Lachesis. » Welcomed the twins, the goddess of Destiny, with one voice

\- Hypnos, Thanatos. » She said happily. « I could not give you more time Hypnos, the land belongs to Athena and until you have won it, you are not allowed to walk there as you like for an indefinite time. Now let's go we have disturbed these mortals enough and we have to calm down Zeux's future anger. »

Without a word, Luna's body changed to be replaced by the magnificent body of a woman, who crossed the portal and vanished when she set foot in the garden.

Thanatos, stroked the hand that held the orb of the man named Survivor. With a movement, he floated it in the air behind them, so he could bring his brother's hand to his mouth, so that his lips landed on the palm of his wrist. His gaze did not deviate from that of his twins, who gave him a look and a smile both tender and mischievous.

A reddish glow crossed the gray eyes of the god of death for a moment. Which only extended the smile of sleep.

\- Let's go home, we have things to catch up on ... and obligations.

Still looking into each other, the brothers crossed the portal, followed by the souls.

They only vaguely heard the laments and pleas of a young man who had just lost the one he loved, when the gate closed behind them.

End


End file.
